


A little Wizarding Romance

by frostgirl03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostgirl03/pseuds/frostgirl03
Summary: Harry is not a normal wizard... well at least to the school he isn't... but to one girl, he is the love of her life.. read the rest to find out how deep their romance was..





	

"I love you so much Harry.. you are the reason I wake up every morning.. to get your full kisses, to be cuddled with. " says Ginny.

"I know love.. you are my love too.. I just can't be involved with you anymore.. if Voldemort finds out.. he will torture you and I won't be able to live with that.."


End file.
